Retour
by Kause
Summary: -SasuNaru- Mon Dieu mais comment j'en suis arrivé là ? Pourquoi est-ce que mes pas m'ont ramené ici ? Je ne me souviens plus... Ah... Si, ça me revient.


Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

C'était limite, j'ai failli vous oublier 8D Mais me voilà, avec un écrit de... Roulements de tambour... 2010 ! Ouais, ça date... Mais rassurez-vous, je l'ai réécrit entre temps et c'est la seconde version que je vous offre aujourd'hui !

Voilà, voilà ! Rien de plus à dire, si ce n'est : bonne lecture et à dans quelques lignes !

* * *

Retour

Je suis en face de la porte du village. Et des ninjas m'y attendent. Comment est ce qu'ils ont su que j'étais là ? Question inutile … Je ne cherche même pas à me cacher …

Je regarde les bâtiments, les gens qui circulent dans les rues. Ca me fait bizarre qu'il n'y est pas des gens qui se retourne à chaque coin de rue pour vérifier que personne n'y est. Jusqu'à maintenant c'est comme ça qu'on vivait chez l'autre serpent.

Mon visage est vide d'émotion, comme d'habitude. Mais à l'intérieur de moi, c'est l'effusion. Des émotions plus violentes les unes que les autres m'arrivent en pleine tête. Mais j'hésite encore entre la crise de panique et la crise de larmes alors je ne montre rien.

Puis des souvenirs me reviennent en mémoire.

 _On est dans une forêt et on s'entraîne. J'ai un kunaï dans la main et en face de moi, il y a un arbre. Il est plein de marques : je suppose que c'est moi qui les ai faites. A mes cotés, un blond plein d'entrain, essaye désespérément de monter sur le tronc d'un autre arbre. Il est fatigué et ça se voit. Puis il tourne ses yeux vers moi, me lance un regard noir, se en hâte et réessaye de grimper._

Comment en est on arrivés là ? Comment en sommes nous arriver à nous "détester" ? Pourquoi est ce que je suis parti ? Pour tuer mon frère qui n'a, finalement, fait que me protéger tout au long de sa vie et même après … Je trouve que c'est plutôt désespérant, ou déprimant, c'est à voir …

Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que je reviens, enfin…

Les ninjas n'ont toujours pas bougé mais on dirait que quelqu'un d'autre se joint à eux. Je vois une tête rose, ébahie. Mais elle ne reste pas avec nous et s'en va en courant. Où va-t-elle ? Je n'en sais rien.

Ça me stresse. Enfin si on peut dire … Je ne sais pas si je peux ressentir d'autre émotion que celles qui m'assaillent en ce moment même.

Tiens, elle revient, mais elle n'est pas … seule. Quelqu'un la suit et arrive en trébuchant. Il relève la tête et c'est à ce moment précis que je suis sur de savoir pourquoi je suis revenu ou pour qui plutôt. Je me plonge sans aucune hésitation dans ses yeux bleus.

Le temps semble s'être arrêté. Comme si quelqu'un avait décidé qu'il nous fallait un peu de temps pour nous rendre compte de se qu'il est en train de se passer.

On se fixe et le temps qu'il s'écoule entre le moment où je fixe ses incroyables océans et celui où je bouge, me parait durer un éternité. Mais je me décide à faire un pas vers lui.

La réaction des gardes m'empêche d'en faire plus et je ne veux pas qu'il s'imagine que je suis là pour tuer tout le monde, même si c'est tout à fait légitime. Alors je m'arrête et cette fois, c'est toi qui avances d'un pas.

Tes cheveux ont poussé mais sont toujours d'un blond éblouissant.

Tu as grandi, mais d'un coté c'est logique. Tu ne vas pas rétrécir... Et en six ans on a le temps de grandir…

Tu es devenu beau et ce petit air enfantin que tu avais a disparu. Il a laissé place à un air de profonde tristesse. J'ai comme un pincement au cœur en me rendant compte que c'est sûrement de ma faute. Puis je suis triste d'avoir perdu tout ce temps qu'on aurait pu passer ensemble, que j'aurais pu passer à te regarder comme je le fais maintenant. Du temps perdu soit dit en passant ...

Puis tout en ne lâchant pas ton regard, j'avance à nouveau. Tes yeux me disent que tu as peur, mais je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi. Si tu crains que je ne te fasse du mal, je pense qu'il est déjà trop tard et que je t'ai plus blessé que tout ces ninjas que j'ai tués ...

Des larmes se forment au bord de tes saphirs et glissent doucement sur tes joues.

-Va t'en !

Ta voix me fait l'effet d'un électrochoc. Pourquoi ne veux-tu plus de moi ? Encore une question idiote. Sûrement parce que je t'ai fait souffrir ...

Mais malgré la douleur et l'envie d'obéir que provoque cette phrase, je ne t'écoute pas.

Tu vas sûrement m'attaquer, mais même si c'était le cas, je te laisserais faire. Je te laisserais me tuer. Si je dois mourir, autant que se soit de ta main. Je le mériterai amplement, pour ce que je t'ai fait, à toi et aux autres ... Mais surtout à toi.

Et je pense que c'est pour cette raison que je continue d'avancer.

Les perles salées tracent des sillons humides sur tes joues.

\- Va t'en Sasuke !

Je reste sous le choc quelques minutes, puis je me reprends. Tu as dit mon nom et ça me fait … chaud au cœur. Même si tu me demandes de partir… J'ai l'impression qu'en le prononçant, je suis sûr que tu ne m'as pas oublié. Tout comme moi je ne t'ai pas effacé de ma mémoire. Et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. Parce que l'amour rend "faible" et je l'ai toujours cru. Jusqu'à ce que je tue mon frère. Lui il était puissant et il m'aimait, pas comme je t'aime toi certes, mais il m'aimait comme son frère. Cet amour tout aussi puissant qui lui a permit de vivre pour me protéger …

\- Je t'en prie… Pars… Va t'en !

Je m'arrête. Pourquoi est ce que ça me fait autant mal que tu me demandes ainsi de m'en aller, que tu insistes à ce point ? Je n'ai pas l'intention de repartir. Je suis bien décidé à rester, parce que de toute façon c'est soit ça, soit je me jette du haut de la falaise de la Vallée de la Fin. C'est très imagé, mais c'est plus ou moins ce que je ressens en ce moment.

Tiens, ma vue se brouille et des gouttes tombent à mes pieds, on dirait que la pluie commence à tomber. Je regarde le ciel et me rend compte qu'il est vierge de tout nuage. Et c'est alors que en rabaissant mon regard, je me rends compte que tu me regardes avec de gros yeux baignés de larmes de plus en plus abondantes. Tu fermes les yeux et les ré-ouvres lentement. Tu me regardes fixement des tes yeux océans. Tu sembles souffrir … Encore …

\- Je t'en supplie, Sasuke. Si tu ne restes pas, repars d'où tu viens… Je t'en pris…

Tu n'as pas pu finir ta phrase, ou alors je ne l'ai pas entendue. Tu tombes à genoux et regardes le sol. De petites taches humides se forment dans la poussière. Cette image de toi, je la déteste. Je déteste te faire souffrir comme je le fais. Et même si je t'ai déjà beaucoup amoché, je veux essayer de recoller les morceaux.

Alors je reprends mon chemin jusqu'à toi. C'est presque si je cours pour te rejoindre. Les gardes, toujours présents, se crispent, mais ne bronchent pas. Je pense qu'ils savent que je ne te ferais rien, mais je me demande pourquoi. Plus je m'approche de toi et plus mes yeux se troublent. Ca a le don de m'énerver et j'enlève d'un geste rageur, pour une fois, ce qui obstrue ma vue. JE me rends compte que mon avant bras et mouillé de larmes et je comprends pourquoi je n'y voyais plus rien. Je pleure. Et ça ne m'étais plus arriver depuis la mort de mon frère.

Après ce qui me parait être une éternité, j'arrive enfin à ton niveau. Ta présence me fait pousser un soupir de soulagement et j'espère que tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte.

\- Je t'en prie… Va t'en…

Et vu la phrase que tu viens de sortir, tu n'as effectivement pas entendu …Je me met à genoux et te prends le menton. Je veux que tu me regardes. Je veux être sûr que tu n'as pas changé, même si j'ai vu tes yeux avant que tu ne tombes à terre. Tu as la peau tellement chaude… Nos regards se croisent et des frissons me parcourent.

Pourquoi est ce que je ne me suis pas rendu compte avant que je t'aime à ce point ? Sûrement parce que ma fierté légendaire et mon envie de vengeance m'empêchaient d'ouvrir les yeux… Je suis vraiment un gros nul. Ou du moins un nul.

Je dépose délicatement mes lèvres sur les tiennes. Je pense que tu es surpris, mais aussitôt ce moment passé, tu éclates en sanglots, passes tes bras derrière ma nuque et rapproches nos deux têtes. Je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu allais approfondir à ce point le baiser. Et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c'est bon, je revis.

Je t'entoure, moi aussi, de mes bras, t'embrasse en essayant de te faire comprendre à quel point tu m'as manqué et de retenir toutes les larmes qui veulent sortir. J'aurais l'air de quoi si je pleurais à chaudes larmes. Mais malgré mes efforts pour ne pas faire couler toute cette eau salée, notre baiser est salé, mais c'est tellement agréable. Ça fait tellement longtemps que j'en avais envie sans m'en rendre compte.

Je te serre contre moi aussi tendrement et amoureusement que je le peux. Tu m'acceptes totalement et c'est tellement bon, que j'en ai des frissons partout. Nos langues se touchent et se touchent encore et chaque fois c'est comme une déflagration qui me secoue. Mais le baiser va prendre fin, je le sais. Ca ne peut pas durer éternellement. Je décide, donc, d'y mettre fin moi. Je pose mon front contre le tien et te regarde dans les yeux.

\- Je ne compte pas repartir.

Tes yeux me fixent avec une telle intensité, que j'en perds mes mots. Moi, Uchiwa Sasuke, perds mon sang froid face à quelqu'un. Mais tu n'es pas n'importe quel "quelqu'un". C'est toi, et ça fait toute la différence.

\- Je t'aime tellement … Je n'ai plus du tout envie de repartir … et puis même si c'était le cas, pourquoi faire ? Mes amis, s'il m'en reste après ce que j'ai fait, sont ici. Tous les senseis qui m'ont appris tout ce que je sais sont ici. Tous mes souvenirs sont ici. Tu es ici …

C'est la plus longue tirade que je n'ai jamais faite de toute ma vie, enfin, quand je dis "vie", c'est après le décès de mes parents. Parce que croyait le ou pas, j'étais une sacré pipelette. Mais, je ne sais pas quoi ajouter de plus pour te convaincre. J'ai peur que tu me fuis. Je ne me sens pas la force de te quitter maintenant. Pas quand je viens de t'avouer mes sentiments. Je crois que si tu me repousses je me jette d'une falaise comme je l'ai déjà dis, enfin plutôt pensé.

Mais contre toute attente, tu m'embrasses avec une force que je te connaissais, certes, mais dans ce domaine.

C'est tellement bon que je me sens défaillir. J'essaye de te rendre le baiser que tu m'offres, mais je ne suis pas sûr de réussir à te rendre ce que tu me fais ressentir à cet instant là. Je t'entends gémir de bonheur contre mes lèvres. Tu te serres contre moi et agrippe mes cheveux. Qu'est ce que je peux être bien à ce moment précis. J'aimerais que ça ne se finisse jamais. Mais tout à une fin, alors je romps notre baiser pour te prendre dans mes bras le plus fort possible. Je blottis ma tête dans le creux de ton cou et respire ta délicieuse odeur. Tu sens la chaleur de l'été, comme quand on se pose au soleil et que on se laisse réchauffer. C'est la sensation la plus agréable que je connaisse.

\- Tu me promets de rester ?

\- Je te le jure. Et de toute façon même si cette idée me venait à l'esprit, je crois que je n'aurais ni la force ni l'envie de repartir. Est-ce que tu te rends compte de la route qu'i faire pour arriver dans ce village ?

Tu ris doucement à mes bêtises et moi je souris comme un bien heureux. Je sais que tout n'est pas encore gagné pour moi, mais je m'accrocherais pour payer toutes les erreurs que j'ai commises. Même si je dois faire les choses les plus avilissantes qui soient. Parce que tu me donneras le courage de le faire.

Mais éloignons nous de cette scène, certes, attendrissante, et concentrons nous sur les alentours. Restée en retrait, une jeune fille aux cheveux rosés, regarde les deux amants avec autant de tendresse que ce qu'il est possible d'éprouver. Mais, elle pleure, elle aussi. Elle est triste, car elle vient de voir les deux hommes qu'elle aura aimé se mettre ensemble. Ce n'est pas comme si elle ne s'en doutait pas. Elle savait depuis le début qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, mais ça fait toujours quelque chose de le voir de ses propres yeux. Et c'est pour ça, qu'au travers de ses larmes, elle sourit.

Un peu plus loin, dans les bois de Konoha, un homme aux cheveux étrangement gris pour son age, sourit aussi.

\- J'en étais sûr, j'ai encore gagné le pire de Gaï …

* * *

Et voilà un autre écrit de posté ! La suivant sera toujours sur le même fandom, donc Naruto. Sérieusement : soyez indulgents... Il s'agit-là de mes premiers écrits... D'ailleurs, si vraiment, VRAIMENT vous trouvez ça moyen, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir. Peut-être qu'un jour, si j'ai suffisamment de retours négatifs et de motivation, je les (tous mes textes sur Naruto) réécrirai.

Aller, sur ce : bisous sur vos nez et à la semaine prochaine !


End file.
